Bad Luck Comes in Threes
by Lisea18
Summary: YAOI. NaruSasu. AU. Three unexpected meetings between our heroes showing how a total stranger can walk into your life in a rather unnerving way.


Title: **Bad Luck Comes in Threes**  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
Summary: YAOI. Naru/Sasu. AU. Three unexpected meetings between our heroes showing how a total stranger can walk into your life in a rather unnerving way.

English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. A big thanks to my Beta!!!

Warning: **LEMON**!!!

This was a sort of bet with a friend… to be able to write three chapters with three lemons inside… well PWP I think? So here is my attempt… sigh oh this is my first time writing AU too.

**Bad Luck Comes in Threes **

**First Bad Luck: Stuck in a Car Wash **

Uchiha Sasuke had more power in his little finger than most of the world put together. He was the heir to Uchiha Enterprises, number one in Japan and slowly becoming number one in the world. However, to say that he had had an easy life was utterly wrong.

His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, in a fit of madness had killed the whole family, only sparing his younger brother. He was now on the run, keeping the police in check. At the age of seven Sasuke had found himself as the head of the Uchiha Empire, a heavy burden for the poor grief-stricken child. Let's not forget to mention that he had had first row seats for the murdering.

The enterprise had been entrusted to Kakashi, a family… friend. Kakashi was the heir of once one of the most powerful law firms in Japan. That was before his father decided to commit suicide after a very unlucky case that had left many people in deep shit when he had only been trying to help them all. Kakashi had been raised in an orphanage because some shark had dismantled the company leaving him alone and penniless. He had been a close friend to the deceased Uchiha Obito who had had an unfortunate accident years ago and had donated his eye to replace Kakashi's hurt one during the same accident. Kakashi had fought tooth and nails to be Sasuke's tutor, as a way to repay his debts, he had said.

To put the icing on the cake, Sasuke was very much gay, not even bi. A shame really, since his father had wished for the continuation of the Uchiha family... he had developed a complex and ended up being an antisocial child. To help him heal all his suffering, he had been sent to a psychiatrist; Orochimaru. Let's say it hadn't helped him much, it rather sank him even deeper, especially when said psychiatrist had been interned himself.

Uchiha Sasuke drove a Lotus Elise, a car he had earned by his own means. Kakashi had made a point to raise him in a hard way in order to prevent him from becoming a spoiled rich kid. Sasuke had always been hardworking and clever; he was a genius who had succeeded at finishing school earlier than the norm. He now worked in his company, but not as the head yet, he had felt the need to prove that he had earned the right to and he wanted to have more experience before taking over. Soon he had climbed to a pretty good position, with his own desk and secretary, Sakura an old fan girl who had followed him.

But enough presentations; let's shift our attention to how our Uchiha heir was presently faring.

It was really late and Sasuke was driving back home in his nice black Lotus Elise. He had left work a little earlier to get his car washed. Unlike his peers, he didn't go to a high class car wash; he preferred the simple and ordinary ones. He wanted to give work to other people and also escape the shoe licking part, at least here nobody knew him. He was just a man with a big sports car. Period.

He hadn't planned on going today, usually he went either on Mondays or Fridays, but for some stupid birds, called pigeons. You know the ones that are the plague of city folk? Always cooing and running in front of you, too dumb to use their wings to fly… yeah, those birds. Well they had played a very funny game of _who can hit the target_ on Sasuke's car. Rules of the game? Drop nice ugly and sticky muck right on the car, only aiming for the spotless parts… The day Sasuke caught one he would have pigeon for dinner, he had heard it was tasty.

Gently tapping on the steering wheel with his fingertips, he nodded toward the greeter and froze as his gaze fell on the tanned muscular back of a blond man, the latter turned and stopped too, locking gazes with Sasuke, imprisoning him in blue laughing depths. A blinding grin later and Sasuke was engulfed by giant brushes and water jets.

Sasuke stared at the soap and other cleaners that were being poured on his car by hosepipes and at the fast motions of the wraps rubbing his car. It was rather pleasant for Sasuke to have nothing to do, to just let things go and stop thinking, to just enjoy a moment only to himself, lulled by the sounds around him. For a moment it was as if time had been suspended. That's why his car was always spotless, not because he was an obsessive perfectionist.

And then his little world of peace shattered to give way to a slightly concerning one. He had just arrived to the rinsing part; water making sure that no trace of cleansers was left. It was his favorite part because only the sound of water hitting his car could be heard. But the car had just stopped. It was no longer moving. He was trapped. Great.

And now he was having hallucinations! He prided himself of always being in control, of always keeping his body in check… and here he was seeing the hot blonde from earlier standing in front of him, water running down defined abs, soaking the spiky hair, dripping from the whisker marks on his cheeks and drenching the jeans that clung to well shaped legs. The hot man was flashing him a wide smile just before releasing a remote control and Sasuke just had a feeling that it was that control that had stopped the car. Water was still pouring in a hypnotic way as Sasuke simply stared. He could see the blonde coming toward him, sure and unsure at the same time and he just knew what was going to happen, and he wanted it. What a stupid phantasm and… wait! The car _had_ stopped! And the man _was coming_!

Wide eyed, Sasuke saw as if in a dream the man opening the passenger door, letting water flow inside, and closing it after him. Blue eyes once again locked with his and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything, but a finger pressed them close. Then the man grabbed his tie, pulled it while he leaned in and kissed him. Pulling off just enough to look at him, the blonde slid a hand in Sasuke's dark bangs, his thumb gently caressing the cheek.

"One word," he said with a voice surprisingly soft and grave, husky too, not masking his desire.

Sasuke couldn't pull away. He couldn't even use his brain because he knew he wanted this but shouldn't have it. He didn't know him. He didn't even know his name and wasn't going to ask what it was. He wasn't one to open up easily and he wasn't the kind of person who slept around either but…

"Yes," he breathed and was rewarded by a gentle smile that made the whiskers on the man's cheeks curve.

In the back of his head, Sasuke wondered how the blonde had gotten them. He felt at ease with the stranger, as if he could trust him and couldn't get hurt. He felt his heart clench in worry as the blonde opened the door and slid out. This clench showing just how much he wanted that, how seduced he was. Then everything was right again as a hand reached for his, taking him out of the car through the passenger seat, out in the pouring water.

He had been right; he was outside of time in a bubble where nothing could reach him, where the only important thing was the hands on his face, mapping his features. Fingertips were drawing his forehead, his eyebrows, running on his eyelids, sliding down his nose and caressing his cheeks to finally graze his lips, pulling down the lower one slightly as they reached the chin, tilting his head and bringing those grinning lips to his.

The kiss was soft at first, bringing butterflies to his stomach but when a teasing tongue demanded entrance and Sasuke granted it, it became more feral, more passionate as they tried to take the lead. They were battling, teasing and Sasuke was feeling surer, less submissive in what was happening.

Sasuke glided his hands in the wet blond hair, pulling the man to him, finally feeling this hard muscular body against him. He heard a laugh in the kiss and felt it vibrate inside him. Angry he pushed one leg between the other man's, making him moan and groan into their kisses.

And now it was a battle, the stranger grabbing Sasuke's ass, Sasuke retaliating by biting the man's neck. The blonde undid Sasuke's tie and pulled off his jacket and shirt in one go despite them being drenched. Sasuke mumbled, the man had been shirtless from the start so he simply attacked by licking a nipple. He hadn't expected the rather… harsh answer. He was literally shoved against his car's hood, a strong leg pushing and rubbing against his sensitive parts, making him writhe in pleasure.

Smirking at having made the other man lose it he reached for the belt, nimble fingers unbuckling it. Using both ends he gave a hard pull, the blonde falling on top of Sasuke, lips locking once again. Sasuke trapped him above by locking his legs around his waist, ankles crossed at his lower back.

The blonde slapped the teasing hands and lowered pants and boxers, it seemed he liked taking off multiple piece of clothing at the same time. Sasuke didn't protest as he felt the man struggle a little to kick away the jeans, it was quite a pleasant feeling to have him rubbing like that and he quite enjoyed the view too… so he was a true blonde? Nice… and nature had been really kind.

When Sasuke looked back up he saw the cocky smile the stranger was giving him, blue eyes tinkling in amusement. Sasuke answered with a smirk and let his legs drop, lifting his hips in invitation. Taking the bet the blonde grabbed pants and boxers and gently pulled away both garments and gaped. Sasuke smugly lifted an eyebrow. He knew he was breathtaking, he had learned pretty fast… Orochimaru had helped a lot and made him afraid of it, Neji from Hyuga Enterprises had shown him how he could use it, fate hadn't given him such a body for nothing, even if Sasuke wouldn't do it.

The blond had a perfectly serious face as his eyes trailed on Sasuke's whole body, taking in each curve, each imperfection that made the Uchiha perfect. Under that gaze Sasuke suddenly felt really naked, as if the man wasn't only seeing something made of flesh but also his very mind. Unsure he huddled up a little, as if he could cover his soul by covering his body. A strong hand pushed his legs back open, the other brushing away his wet bangs from his slightly flushed face. Blue eyes warmly looking at him, telling him he was beautiful, reassuring him.

Then the grin was back as lips closed on his ear, the tip teasing inside. Sasuke gasped and finally hopelessly moaned as his neck was attacked, a hand following where the lips had departed. His collarbone was gently bit, his nipples sucked and licked until they were hard and he was squirming in ecstasy. A hand was brushing his shivering abs; another was rubbing his thighs in little circles. Water was still running on them, a pleasant feeling and an unexpected source of pleasure as the blonde drank the water that had collected in his navel.

The man chuckled as Sasuke nearly jumped when he was engulfed in a warm mouth, in vengeance Sasuke kicked his ass with his heel. But soon any idea of battle was lost as he was breathing hard, not wanting to give the blonde the pleasure of hearing him moan. His back was arching and he pressed his hands on his eyes, shivering and turning his head from side to side, it was too much and not enough at the same time.

A hand grabbed his wrist and blue eyes peered in his black ones, asking permission for what Sasuke was dying to receive. He nodded and felt a coated finger enter him. Sasuke snorted at the blonde, so he was walking around with a tube of lube? The man only grinned seductively, slapping his ass. Ok, ok, Sasuke was quite happy he did. Even more when he saw him put on a condom, after all they didn't know each other… As a second finger pushed past his intimacy, he simply closed his eyes; it had been quite some time. A rain of kisses kept him distracted; he was impressed by the caring he received. He had never felt so loved… and it was a total stranger that gave him this feeling.

When he felt an intense gaze on him he opened up an eye, rolling it as he saw the moron was asking, _again_, for permission. He simply locked his legs around his waist and pushed him inside him in one go.

He wouldn't have thought he would be screaming, but he was as the man pounded him, pressing his back against the hard cold hood of his car. His hands were kept above his head by one strong hand as the blonde came in and out, hitting each time his prostate and making him arch and scream. He could feel the other marking him, leaving hickeys he would have to hide but he couldn't care less as he was seeing white spots before his eyes. A hand gripping his intimate parts and a husky whisper in his ear was his undoing and he screamed as the blonde came inside him, riding him as he released.

Seconds later the man had pulled out but was leaning on him, hands roaming his hair tenderly, as he contemplated him. Sasuke had never felt as beautiful as he felt now under that blue gaze. The man didn't even need words to compliment him. And would someone be kind enough to send violins? He felt so starry-eyed…

It was so pleasant to be washed by this pouring water, he felt so utterly good even if he knew they could get caught any minute. Soon, he would freak out for sure, realizing that he had just had sex in a car wash. The blonde stood up and gathered their clothes, giving him his after brushing them a little, as if he could make the wrinkles disappear when the clothes were drenched… really what a moron. Well, since he didn't know his name, he would call him moron, that was perfectly fine.

Once dressed, Sasuke turned to see the moron open the door and motion for him to enter, as if he was a prince. Snorting Sasuke climbed and closed the door, opening the window as the blonde tapped on it, he received a fast kiss and the blond was gone, the car once again moving forward.

When Sasuke reached his house he didn't even heard Kakashi gasp and ask him why the hell he was soaking wet. He was still in his little bubble where time was suspended. Inside a grinning blonde moron with whiskers on his cheeks kept laughing. Damn.

**Second Bad Luck: Horror Morning Visions and Window Cleaning**

It had been a month since his little adventure in the car wash. Sasuke had caught himself driving toward said car wash more than once but he swore he wouldn't bend to temptation. He had succeeded; well… almost… he had come back last week to find the blond moron gone. Had he felt angry? Frustrated? On the verge of a nervous break down? Of course not, the man had been a one time thing and it hadn't been the best lay of his life. He hadn't hoped at all to have another go… nope.

Sasuke let his head drop on his desk, he was again thinking of that. A bit more and he would swear it was an obsession. It was his job's fault; he was stressed and under so much pressure that his mind took anything as an exit. The day hadn't started well anyway. First thing in the morning, before breakfast, he had seen Kakashi in nothing but an apron. It seems no one had told Kakashi that an apron only covers one's front and not one's behind and unfortunately for Sasuke, Kakashi had been facing the stove. His second vision of the morning had been Genma, wearing only a stick between his lips and after winking at Sasuke with a suggestive rolling of the stick, he had gone straight for Kakashi to slap his ass. After that Sasuke had not been able to eat; he had just calmly walked out of the kitchen. Kakashi was like… a father figure to him and you do not normally see your father figure doing _that_.

Sritch, sritch, sritch.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pressed his hands to his ears. It was that time of the month… he hated it! Of course the building where he worked at was big, tall, and very nice to look at and… entirely made of glass. Why was that a problem? Well the windows had to be _washed_ of course! And he kept hearing the unnerving squeaking of the squeegee on the windows; it was ringing in his head and it never failed in giving him a headache. Opening a drawer he saw with consternation that he had no aspirin left. This just wasn't his day.

"Whoa nice office really, but it's so impersonal," remarked a voice from behind him.

Sasuke spun around and saw that the window washer had entered his office! He was going to yell at the unwelcome visitor when he noticed the blond hair and the whisker-like scars on the cheeks.

"You!" he yelped.

The moron simply strolled in the office, taking the place in, unfazed by the cold glare of one pissed off Uchiha. He finally came to sit on Sasuke's desk, legs crossed. He grabbed the little nametag seating on it.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he read with his sweet voice.

Sasuke froze. It wasn't like last time when words would have destroyed everything, it was very different. Now the man knew his name and Sasuke knew what was coming next, it always happened when people learned who he was. Crossing his arms defensively he waited for the blow that never came.

"Nice name, dude. I was calling you bastard but Sasuke suits you too," grinned the blonde.

"Hey! Moron how dare you…" started Sasuke feeling incredibly relieved.

Maybe the man was really too much of a moron to have heard of his story and understand the meaning of the Uchiha name. Or maybe he just didn't care and as far as Sasuke was concerned that was perfectly fine.

" Moron? Is that your pet name for me? Nice. Never thought you would have found me one!" chortled the blonde, thrilled.

Sasuke snorted, snatched his nametag, and reorganized the things on his desk that had been swept away when the moron had carelessly sat on them. The blonde looked very amused at the raven and licked his lips when Sasuke bent under his desk to retrieve a fallen pen, nice view.

Feeling a slap on his ass, Sasuke banged his head on the desk in his haste to stand up, the moron laughing even though he had received a death glare. Dusting his clothes to recover some of his rumpled dignity Sasuke tried to be discreet as he eyed his guest.

The man was wearing a sleeveless orange skin-tight T-shirt, the color was horrid but he had to admit, and he hated it, that it set off the blonde's tan and muscles. His legs were clad in almost too small dark jeans. The moron was hot; he couldn't deny it, especially when he was resting on his elbow as if to let Sasuke ogle him all he wanted… crap.

Being brilliant when it came to poker faces, Sasuke calmly met the blue gaze. His eyes began to twitch as he saw the blonde's smug grin and the seductive movement of his eyebrows.

"So I fucked Uchiha enterprise's next head? How about another go, cutie?" asked the moron while grabbing a hold of Sasuke's tie, his fingers playing with the soft material and slowly forcing the raven to come closer.

"Do you make a habit of jumping your customers?" wondered Sasuke, eyebrow rising in question.

"Only the sexy-like-a-god ones," retorted the blonde, closing the gap and nibbling at Sasuke's lower lip.

Jealousy made bile rise to his throat before he could shake off the feeling. A hand massaging his nape made him come back to the present to see worried blue eyes looking for his. What was he thinking? They didn't know each other. He wasn't one to be used as a sex toy and then ditched. What had happened last time had been a mistake. He slapped the hand away; it was time all of this stopped.

"Well I don't make a habit of jumping my employees," snapped Sasuke, pointing at the window where the blonde's scaffold was still suspended in mid-air.

"Not even hotties like me?" tempted the blonde, not moving from the desk and pretty confident of his effect on Sasuke. "You know sexy-like-a-god customers are very rare, you're the only I've met," he offered, pulling the raven into an embrace.

Sasuke tried to push him away but found the warmth radiating off the moron a bit too comfortable. Worse he was reacting to him and feeling flattered and reassured to know he had been the only one. He needed a new brain immediately as his had become bogged down in fluff. He was pondering yielding to temptation when his phone rang. His secretary, Sakura, was calling him.

In panic, even though he knew Sakura couldn't see him, he shoved the blonde off him, smirking as he heard a yelp and a fuss of very imaginative swearing as the moron tumbled from the desk. He pressed the button to hear Sakura's voice come from the loudspeaker.

"Yes?" he asked, voice as neutral as ever.

"I just wanted to remind you of this morning's appointment," she said sweetly.

Sasuke had completely forgotten about it. Well who could blame him when he was being sexually harassed in his own office by a blond moron?

"Your meeting will start in thirty minutes. The subject is –"

The rest of Sakura's rant was lost to Sasuke as he was unceremoniously shoved face down on his desk, a hand clamping on his mouth to stifle his yelp. He could feel the blonde's hard body pressed against him, a warm breath tickling his neck and… well the moron was very interested if what he felt against his lower back was any indication. Sasuke gave an indistinct sound of protest as he was groped; the blonde finding out that Sasuke was interested too.

"Let's make it fast then, _Sasuke_," was murmured in his ear in an unmistakably amused tone.

A hand snaked under his shirt, he hadn't noticed when his shirt had been taken out of his pants, but the fingers teasing his nipple and finally pinching it made him wish the hand muffling him hadn't left to rest on the desk… because he had just gasped.

"You said something, Sasuke?" asked Sakura to the raven's horror.

"N-nooo," he shrieked as the moron gripped his hips and pulled him toward him, Sasuke clawing at his own desk to prevent it.

"So I was saying, don't forget…" pursued Sakura.

"Are you mad?" muttered Sasuke, trying to push the blonde away from him, but only succeeding at rubbing against him and turning himself to mush.

He almost whimpered when he felt the moron undo his belt and cup him, lowering his clothes just enough. He would have closed the connexion with Sakura had he been able to reach the damn button but to Sasuke's horror, the blonde had pushed the phone to the far end of the desk where Sasuke couldn't reach it. He could tell Sakura to stop too, but he didn't trust his voice at the moment, especially not now that he had heard the moron unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants, nimble fingers still playing with him. Oh dear, he was moaning!

"Shhh you don't want her to hear, do you, Sasuke?" whispered the blonde, increasing his teasing, his other hand still snaked around his waist.

He was going to be taken bent over his desk by an almost total stranger with Sakura at the other end of the line. He had rarely been this hard in his whole life, the time in the car wash actually being one of them. And why in the world the moron had to say his name like that? It was only a name but when that husky voice said it, rolled it with lust; it sent shivers down his spine, made his legs tremble and his body ache.

A mouth closed on his neck, sucking gently and a hand came to cover his mouth. Sasuke was biting his lips and when those tanned fingers brushed on them an evil glint passed in his onyx eyes as he bit them. He stopped immediately as the blonde sped up his ministrations and rubbed himself on his back. Had it not been for the desk he wouldn't had been able to stand.

"Lick," ordered the moron pushing two fingers in his mouth while nibbling at Sasuke's oh so sensitive neck.

Feeling he wouldn't be able to keep himself from screaming if the blonde decided to play nasty, Sasuke obliged. He let his tongue trail on the fingers, wrap around and between them, coating them with saliva and sucking on them. He smirked as he heard the moron's breathing get deeper and jerky. He pushed his ass against him but the blonde moved away, Sasuke finding himself missing their closeness, the warmth.

"You don't want your pants to get ruined, do you? I'm already dripping. You're such a nice sight when flushed with pleasure, I could come from just looking at you," stated the blonde, voice low, Sasuke closing his eyes at those incredibly arousing words.

"His company earned 2 during last year and…" continued Sakura, visibly without a clue of what was going on.

Sasuke felt the hand on his intimacy leave and groaned at the loss, his only contact now being the fingers in his mouth and the rest of the hand holding his chin. He heard the blond uncap something that surely was lube and snorted.

"Yeah I know, it was a bad move from them, but," replied Sakura.

"Are you some sort of a scout or something?" bantered Sasuke, gasping as a finger penetrated him, pushing him even more on his desk. He gagged a little on the fingers as he fought to keep quiet, his knees were buckling and the man hadn't even brushed his prostate yet!

Soon all fingers slipped out and Sasuke was left gasping. At first still shaking from the intense feeling he had been experiencing, he soon realized nothing kept him from reaching for the button. He discreetly eyed the blond who was sweeping his hands on a tissue and pulling out condoms. Since he was busy, Sasuke launched himself at the loudspeaker to cut it off, but yelped as he was gripped by the waist and moaned deeply as the blonde pushed himself inside him, filling him to the core.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? Is your head hurting again?" asked a concerned Sakura.

Sasuke bit his arm in agonizing pleasure as the moron thrust slowly into him, driving him mad. Oh yes he was feeling perfectly fine! A little too fine in fact! Then a hand left his hips to slide a condom on him.

"Less cleaning to do afterwards," whispered the blonde before stilling his movements, "say goodbye to your secretary," he advised.

"N-no, I'm f-fine Sakura, thanks for the ahnnnn," he glared at the moron who had just moved, receiving a sheepishly grin as apology, "for the report," ended Sasuke.

He made an indistinct sound as the blonde leaned on him and closed the connexion. Sasuke hadn't even had time to feel relieved when those strong callused hands close on his hips once again as the blonde pounded him into his desk. Thanking his office's good insulation Sasuke screamed in ecstasy when the secret spot in his body was finally hit repetitively. Unafraid now, he was moving in time to meet each thrust and let the man go deeper and faster. His nails were digging in his desk, his face pressed on the cold wood, hair falling as a curtain on him, lips parted as sounds of pleasure escaped him.

"Sasuke," groaned the blonde hardening his hold, "you're so beautiful, you feel so incredibly good, _Sasuke_," he called out and with a last push of his hips he came, Sasuke seeing stars and following soon after.

He had never been more thankful for his desk as he was lax on it, the man weighing on his back, thumbs rubbing the soft skin of his hips, warm breath cooling his heated neck. But this feeling of perfect completeness couldn't last, the man retreated. Sasuke turned on his back, looking at the blonde cleaning himself and putting his clothes back on. The man grinned at him and cupping his cheek, kissed him deeply.

"Lazy aren't we?" he asked, cleaning Sasuke, the latter not protesting at the attention, it was nice… as if the moron actually cared.

The blonde climbed back on his scaffold, waved at him, and started going down. Sasuke blinked and ran to his window.

"Wait! Your name!" he requested.

"I will tell you if we meet a third time Sasuke-bastard!" laughed the grinning blonde, blowing kisses to him, looking so happy it hurt.

" Moron!" screamed Sasuke, giving a small smile.

Now he would just have to wait. A corner of his mind reminded him that he just had to ask for the list of people working as window cleaners and who had cleaned his to know the blonde moron's name, but that wouldn't be fun, would it? If the man wanted to meet him again he knew his name and where to find him.

"Crap, I'm going to obsess over him even more now," muttered Sasuke, frowning.

A knock attracted his attention.

"Come in."

"Sasuke-kun, your appointment is here," said Sakura, coming toward him with a shy smile, "you look so much better than you did this morning. Did you catch some sleep after our discussion?" she wondered.

"No, I had a very relaxing activity," replied Sasuke smirking as Sakura stared perplexedly at him.

**Third Bad Luck: Stolen Food **

"Kakashi!" yelled Sasuke, boiling with anger.

His tutor had once again eaten all the food Sasuke had prepared. Tonight he had made a really beautiful Japanese dish. The fish had been cut with love into thin slices. He had let it marinate in special vinegar with carefully cleaned and sliced vegetables. He had cooked the rice, adding just the right amount of sugar and keeping watch so that it wouldn't get overcooked. He had rolled some maki, making sure the nori wouldn't break, letting the rice water moisten them. He had spent a good deal of his Saturday morning making sure everything was perfect and… Kakashi had eaten it all!

"But I love your cooking," replied his tutor, not even asking why Sasuke was shouting himself hoarse. "There's a good restaurant around here, just call them," chuckled Kakashi.

Sasuke wondered how many years he would get for viciously murdering Kakashi with the knife he had especially sharpened for his sushi. Deciding that takeout was a safer solution and that burning the Icha Icha collection in the fireplace would do him justice, he dialed the number and waited, arms crossed and a scowl settled on his face. They had better be fast.

Finally the bell rang, Sasuke opened the door to see an orange cap on a blond head and a wide toothy grin that underlined whisker marks. Just his luck.

SLAM

"Err come on, Sasuke!" yelled the moron from the other side of the door that had just closed on his face.

Sasuke opened once again to grab his order. "It's been one fucking month!" he reminded the moron.

"Awwww you missed me?" asked the man, winking at him.

SLAM

"Come on! I change jobs every month because of my studies… I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and you forgot to pay!"

Pay? Mmm good idea. Sasuke re-opened the door, shoved some money into the blonde's pocket and pulled him inside.

"Whaaaa," yelped the man named Naruto before receiving a clean hit on his nape, knocking him out.

Oh yes he was going to pay, and pay dearly for making him hope during a whole month, torn between looking up the name or not. He heard Kakashi coming in and saw him blink as he took in the unconscious man on the floor and Sasuke's eyes glinting dangerously. When his charge pointed to the door, Kakashi simply took his keys, flipped his phone open to ask Genma if he could sleep over and walked out. He wasn't one to wish dying under a sushi knife.

When Naruto came back to his senses he felt a little… worried. Let's just say he was naked, resting on a futon, arms loosely tied to a really heavy looking piece of furniture. A fire was cracking next to him keeping him warm, the corner of a book poking out from the flames. Music was playing, but he didn't concentrate on it. In the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke looking at the CD player, visibly choosing in which order the songs should play. Naruto noticed that he had a big soft cushion under his head, a charming attention or a way to be sure he would be able to see what was coming? He looked around and saw the food he had brought was next to him, untouched. He cleared his throat to attract attention to himself. He wished he hadn't as an evil looking Sasuke turned toward him. The song's lyrics finally registered in his mind.

**It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you **

"I… I thought you didn't make a habit of jumping your employees?" he tried, gulping as he took in Sasuke's appearance.

The Uchiha had made sure to look drop dead gorgeous. He hadn't changed clothes for the moron. He had just made sure to look slightly disheveled. His tie was loose, cuffs unbuttoned, the last two buttons on his shirt undone and his pants hanging low on his hips, his navel visible. His hair was unkempt, strands cascading on his face, concealing his eyes just enough. He saw with satisfaction Naruto's eyes widening, his mouth watering, his breathing catching, and his body reacting.

"I will make an exception," replied Sasuke, lazily coming towards Naruto.

The blonde tried moving but he could only bend his elbows, the links restraining him were soft and wouldn't hurt even if he struggled and something told him he would.

"Ok. I couldn't come sooner, you know? Work and all. I'm sorry 'kay?" he tried.

Sasuke ignored him, stepping over him and started to spread the sushi, sashimi, and other kinds of food on his stomach, as if setting the table… and the moron was the table.

"And you know it's all a fate thing, right?" he started, becoming frantic, "you know the saying 'bad luck comes in threes,' ne? It wouldn't have done if I had came seeking you, 'kay? Sorry?" he pleaded, giving his best grin to the pissed off raven.

"You're sounding like one of my exes," grunted Sasuke, remembering Neji and his tirades about fate.

"See, see I'm all nice and cute!" chortled Naruto.

"It's a _bad_ thing, moron," replied Sasuke smirking as he poured the sauce on Naruto's navel. "Move and I will invite my sushi knife to dinner," warned Sasuke, he didn't want his food spoiled.

Naruto swallowed as the song changed to a more rhythmic one and Sasuke's smirk turned into a full predatory one. He began walking away, his movements set to the song's beat. Once in front of him he began to dance, singing along with the singers, his deep voice almost covering them.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

Sasuke snapped the top button of his shirt, swaying his hips.

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

Bending toward his captive Sasuke motioned for him to come with one curling finger, ending with it in between his lips.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Naruto shifted, mouth dry and eyes locked on the dancing raven, the fire playing on his clothes, making him even hotter.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

Off came another button, the shirt sliding a little off Sasuke's shoulders as he kept rocking his hips in time with the clapping.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)  
****Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

He was lifting his arms in the air, caressing them above his head, hips swinging as he turned, lowering and coming back up, ass rolling in the air. His head just slightly turned to see his captive, eyelids half lidded with seduction.

**Typical  
****Hardly the type I fall for **

Sasuke was on the floor, crawling to the blond as a feline, tongue running over his lips, body still moving in tune with the music. Gold, orange, and red flames outlining each curve.

**I like when the physical **

He had his hands at either side of Naruto's chest, one leg between his but not touching.

**Don't leave me asking for more **

A hard nudge on his legs, parting them as Sasuke leaned over him, licking at his navel, tasting the soy sauce.

**I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
****Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna) **

Teeth teased the blonde's shivering stomach as Sasuke grabbed a sashimi and ate it.

"Oh God, Sasuke," whispered the moron.

**What I want to do is spring this on you (on you) **

Another piece of food was eaten, tongue lapping at the trail left, hair brushing the skin. Naruto reached for him but the bonds prevented him from reaching his goal. Sasuke lifted bottomless dark eyes to him, wearing a teasing smirk as he kept rolling his hips above him.

**Back up all of the things that I told you (told you) **

The Uchiha poured more sauce on Naruto's navel, hands firmly keeping him in place.

**You've been saying all the right things all night long **

He had retreated to his old spot, just in front of Naruto, back to swinging suggestively, the fire making areas of light and darkness play on him.

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
****Baby, can't you see? (see) **

Sasuke once again hinted at him to come to him, but Naruto couldn't move forward. He was dying to.

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me) **

Fingers trailing on the shirt, brushing concealed nipples.

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat) **

Gracing jean clad thighs and coming back up, hips rolling, head titled with closed eyes. Had you given him a hoop it would have been dancing around his waist with ease.

**I'm about to blow  
****I don't think you know **

Eyes snapped open and lips parted as if outlining a gasp, as he slid on his knees.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

The third button came undone, only one more to go. The shirt fell from the shoulders slowly, caressing them, making Naruto's fingers twitch to take its place.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)  
****Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

The shirt's fall stopped at the elbows. Sasuke slid his fingers in his dark strands, body arching. The light was making the sweat shimmer on him, letting the ribs and well-defined abs show.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

At last the final button was freed, the shirt gracing the slender body as it dropped to the floor, not even slowing at the wrists.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)  
****Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

The half naked Sasuke was back to drinking at Naruto's navel, hands teasingly brushing the ribs.

**You say you're a big boy  
****But I can't agree **

A piece of food was eaten, tongue licking up to a nipple and Naruto was craving it, craving to grab those hips still swinging with the rest of the body, pass his hands through the teasing hair driving him mad by sliding on him.

**'Cause the love you said you had  
****Ain't been put on me **

The sushi on his nipple was taken, but the blonde's flesh was cruelly left untouched.

**I wonder (wonder)  
****If I'm just too much for you **

Second piece of sushi, same treatment, but now Sasuke's hips were above his, legs parted to straddle him.

**Wonder (wonder)  
****If my kiss don't make you just  
****Wonder (wonder) **

Tasty lips, slightly sweet from the sauce grazed Naruto's dry ones. He tried to lick them but already Sasuke was pulling away, hips hovering above him, with that hypnotic.

**What I got next for you  
****What you want to do? (do) **

And under Naruto's incredulous eyes, off came the pant's button, making them drop even lower, letting the top of the dark silky boxers show.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours **

The blonde pulled on his bonds and jerked his hips forward, noticing for the first time how hard he was… he had been too concentrated on Sasuke to care before.

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
****Baby, can't you see? (see) **

Sasuke's rolling hips were now right in front of his eyes, brushing him with each swing, his hands resting on Naruto's arms for support.

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
****And the heat coming from this beat (beat) **

Naruto suddenly understood and catching the jeans between his teeth he pulled them off the teasing sexy legs, the movements of the hips helping him as they lowered on him, Sasuke arching and shifting to assist.

**I'm about to blow  
****I don't think you know **

The pants were kicked out of the way, Sasuke sitting on Naruto his back side rubbing on his length.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

One more and Naruto would go mad!

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

The blonde jerked forward and grunted as Sasuke moved away, shaking his head. He had to stay still or the bastard would stop.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

Sasuke was trailing his fingers on his chest, goose bumps following their tracks. Naruto pulled on his bonds.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

They slid. Naruto tried harder.

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

Hips swinging, the last garment was lowered agonizingly slowly.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
****But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

The blonde wasn't the only one enjoying this, he would have taken care of the raven's problem had he been in control.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
****Loosen up my buttons babe **

Sasuke opened the cap of Naruto's lube, giving him a look clearly conveying "I knew it". Well, he had to be ready for any eventuality!

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
****Loosen up my buttons babe **

Sasuke gave a flick on the blonde's dripping length and slid on a condom but those hands retired immediately. Naruto groaned and considered, for the first time, begging as he saw Sasuke pouring lube on his fingers and preparing himself, eyes locked with his and his sensual lips singing this unnerving song with that deep husky voice.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
****Loosen up my buttons babe  
****Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
****Loosen up my buttons babe **

How the hell the raven did to bloody sing while pushing in and out his fingers, without losing the beat or having his voice jerk, was a wonder.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
****But you keep fronting (Uh) **

Oh but he would just die to touch Sasuke.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh) **

On that matter he had a fairly good idea.

"Oh yes, yes Sasuke," he moaned as the Uchiha wiped his fingers on a cloth next to them.

The music was forgotten as Sasuke slowly lowered himself on Naruto, the latter throwing his head back, biting his lips and using all his self control to still his hips. Once seated, the raven waited a little, the blonde looking at him, expectant.

Resting his hands on Naruto's chest Sasuke began to move, hips rolling as he went up and down, taking his time. He had his head hung low, silky bangs as a curtain just letting the two onyxes glint, as he made love to him unhurried. The blonde was simply following the lead, arching, arms stretched, to go deeper but not speeding up.

"Ahnn, huh."

Finally moans were escaping Sasuke as he leisurely sped up, his fingers curling on Naruto's chest, his head tilting. A drop of sweat coming from his eyebrow slid on his cheek, on his chin and caressed his neck, gliding on his Adam's apple even as another moan fled from those pale lips.

"Let me touch you, Sasuke, just let me," asked Naruto, pulling on his bonds.

Dark eyes landed on him pondering and Sasuke bent, almost letting Naruto slip out of him, making the latter groan. Naruto was scared of having spoiled it, but then his arms were released. The bonds still tied to his wrists but free.

He gently settled Sasuke back on him, hands gripping the slender waist. He then straightened up, feeling the raven follow. He sat, Sasuke draping his arms loosely around his shoulders, sliding his legs around Naruto's waist.

The blonde set back the slow motion, Sasuke letting his head fall back, moaning and rocking against him. Naruto used this opportunity to lick and nibble and leave kisses on Sasuke's neck and chin. He grinned as the raven's nails began to scratch and he felt him spasm around him, they were getting close.

"Naruto," whispered Sasuke with a gasp.

The blonde obliged, hardening his grip and finally pounding into him, nuzzling his head in the crook of the raven's neck as he groaned his name out again and again. Sasuke didn't give him the pleasure to cry out but his expression of ecstasy was enough to make Naruto fall with him.

Shivering from the maddening orgasm he just had, Naruto grabbed the cloth next to him and cleaned them up. After all, if Sasuke had taken the trouble of bringing it, it wasn't for nothing and he didn't want to anger the bastard… well if it again led to such mind-blowing sex maybe he should.

"Don't even think about it," drawled Sasuke as if reading his mind. Well the huge grin and glinting eyes might have given him away.

The raven laid his head down on Naruto's chest, one hand drawing little circles on it. He was sleepy and wanted to surrender to the feeling but… the blonde draped his arms around his lover, holding him close. He felt a finger nudge him gently and then point to the cover on the side; shaking his head in amusement he settled it around them.

"My scout side is rubbing off on you?" teased Naruto.

"I'm not walking around with lube, moron," retorted Sasuke, enjoying the massaging fingers on his nape.

"How about tomorrow at eight for the best Ramen you will ever taste?"

"Hn. Not planning to let another month pass, huh?" grunted Sasuke. "Ok, but I warn you, I don't have sex on the first date," he added with a smirk.

"That's too bad. I've been told I'm pretty good," pointed out Naruto only receiving a snort from his future date. It was time their relationship took another turn.

**------ End ------**

**Please review!! **

A very big thanks to strombolian girl who cheered for me during the first two parts and then found the music for the last one (and trust me, I was hard to please lol), and helped me with the idea…

First song: _It's in your eyes_ by Kylie Minogue. Second song: _Buttons_ by The pussycat dolls. In case you were wondering, the cds are Kakashi's lol  
The corner of a book poking out from the flames, is of course the Icha Icha Paradise lol

EDIT: Kristal made a commission for me to see the drawing go to http:(2slash)lisea18(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)yummy-commission-from-Krikri-69733097

Time for shameless advertising (chuckles):  
If you're interested in NaruSasu, I wrote _Dreams and Nightmares_ and its sequel _Alarm Clocks and Windowsills_. I also wrote a long fic _Sound and Leaf_ and I'm currently working on its second half, _Snakes and Frogs_. To read them or for other pairings, yaoi or not, just click on my name lol


End file.
